


tumblr drabbles

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: drabbles posted on my tumblr.





	1. one in a million

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff to make everyone happy

Inside the tub where Kyungsoo settles in between Jongin’s legs, almost bald head covered in suds, despite the countless times Jongin has told him that his new hairstyle didn’t change how he sees him, Kyungsoo still feels insecure.

Shaving his hair was obviously for the movie, but Kyungsoo can’t help but overthink of what people would think of him since some people are too vocal with their opinions online that one time when he saw one about Jongin’s dreads, he snapped and felt upset over the fact that there are still fans out there who only love them for what is aesthetically pleasing to their eyes, so he always puts a cap on to hide his hair to save himself from everyone’s criticizing eyes. He doesn’t like the thought of feeling that he has disappointed his fans for what his hair had become to be. 

Yet, at this moment, Jongin hums Walk on Memories while spreading their shared flower scented shampoo on his head. Jongin is actually taking too long massaging Kyungsoo’s head, but Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word because at this time and at this moment is when he feels free from the judging society he was forced to lived in.

“You’re silent, Soo.” Jongin cups some water in his palm and pours it on his boyfriend’s narrow shoulders. “You’re thinking about  _it_  again?”

Sometimes, Kyungsoo doesn’t know how Jongin can read him perfectly while everyone else couldn’t.

Looking at the moving water filling the tub, Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and rubs the side of his nose. “Am I really pretty like everyone would say about me?”

Jongin rests his chin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he loops his arms around the elder’s waist who leans back on his chest and closes his eyes. It’s where in Jongin’s arms Kyungsoo finds comfort.

“You’re everything a dictionary can’t define, Kyungsoo. You’re more than just pretty, handsome, cute–” Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush when he sees the fondness in Jongin’s eyes. It has been almost six years and the same soft and fond eyes still looks at him as if they’re still stuck in the year they first met. “What everyone does say doesn’t define you. I felt the same case as yours before and you know that. But we can’t live in a world where everyone is accepting of who and what we are. I guess, what matters most is that they are still people out there who supports us for whatever hairstyle, get up, fashion, likes, dislikes—” he trails off, “sexuality we have. As long as someone is there who supports us no matter how small number they would be, I guess that’s enough to continue on.”

A sense of serenity surges inside Kyungsoo’s chest and a smile curves his lips as he faces Jongin. The sound of moving water, strangely, provides comfort as well for the two men naked inside the tub. With careful and gentle hands, Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s cheeks, tears threatening to fall from his lids and a choked laughter spills out from his lips until he bumps his forehead on Jongin’s.

“You always say the right things at exactly the right time, Jongin.”

Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s waist smiles back. “You don’t have to worry, Soo. Even if everyone hates on you, there would still be me who will love and accept you for who you’d be and what you’d be this present and in the future. You have me, Soo. You will always do.”

With tears falling from his eyes, Kyungsoo answers Jongin with a seal of a kiss straight on the lips.


	2. tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jongin has been trying to put on a tie for almost an hour and he is too embarassed to ask his jagi for help

Jongin still has an hour to prepare himself for the company meeting and another hour to drive to the office building. But for some reason, he’s already wasting half an hour fixing his tie in front of the mirror. A little frustrated, he groans and narrows his brows because after all this time he has been working in sales department of a car company, wearing countless of suits and different patterns of ties, still, he doesn’t know how to put on a tie properly and neatly. The only person who has saved him numerous times from struggling to put on a tie by himself is no other than his precious bestfriend,  _jagi_ , husband for life–Kim Kyungsoo. 

Ah, just thinking and mumbling the name has Jongin smiling like a fool. Kim Kyungsoo is such a nice name to hear indefinitely.

However, Jongin is too embarrassed and shy now to ask for help. It has been going on monthly, weekly, ever since they got married in the middle day of their birthdays that year and it’s already in the middle week of October and yet, Jongin still hasn’t learned the art of putting on a necktie.

Not just a little, but overly frustrated this time when he sees the time, Jongin removes the tie around his neck and convinces himself to disturb his husband instead, who is cooking in the kitchen.

But before he can step inside where the aroma of sweet crispy chicken being cooked can be smelled, he steps backwards when he sees his husband in a huge blue sweater and grey jogging pants plus his round black rimmed glasses, over a grey apron, swaying his hips while humming to a song Jongin knows very well– _Gashina_. Kyungsoo has been obsessed to that song lately that he even caught Kyungsoo dancing to the song one night while cooking dinner.

It’s not the swaying of Kyungsoo’s hips that has Jongin stalling by the threshold of the kitchen, but it’s because, he’s gripping the patterned necktie and contemplating whether to disturb, yet again, his husband to tie the necktie for him.

Jongin is old enough to know how to put it on and for sure, Kyungsoo will nag at him again to practice so he could learn because  _what if I m not around and you have to put on a tie? who would put a tie for you then?_ Kyungsoo would always tell him, but Jongin did try to watch tutorial videos of it online, but he has no will to do it, thinking that he loves it more whenever Kyungsoo puts it on him.

Deciding not to bother Kyungsoo, he turns on his heel, but seeing the time, he turns back to the direction of the kitchen and walks briskly inside and calls, “Kyungsoo–” he stops, however, when Kyungsoo lifts his head up adorably.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo is holding a cucumber in hand and it’s half cute and half suggestive, but Jongin doesn’t need dirty thoughts in his mind at the moment, so he clears his throat and takes a leap, “Can you put on my tie?”

Deliberately, Kyungsoo puts down the cucumber on the kitchen counter and nags like a mom would do. “Jongin, just when you would learn?” He accepts the tie from Jongin and stands before him. Jongin takes a  He drapes it around Jongin’s neck and starts to loop it easily. “Later, when you get home I’m going to teach you how to put that on, okay?” He smooths the lint of Jongin’s white button up shirt before tip toeing to peck him on the cheek. Jongin’s heart skyrockets from the contact. “Go now, handsome or you’ll be late.” 

Jongin stands still on his spot while Kyungsoo round s the table and picks up small bag. 

“Here’s your lunch. Eat on time. It’s sweet crispy chicken. I also sliced apples for you. Now, go.” He led Jongin out of the kitchen to the living room, but he disappears again and reappears, holding Jongin’s coat and black sling bag that contains his MacBook. He hands them to him. “You might forgot. You still have forty five minutes to get there.”

“Jagi,” Jongin speaks gently, a grateful smile on his lips. 

“What?”

“You’re cute.” Jongin says instead of the usual  _thank you_.

Kyungsoo chuckles endearingly and nods fast. “Yeah, yeah, I’m cute, handsome, adorable as fuck, cuter than penguins and cuter than all our poodles. I know, I know.” 

They get out of the house as Kyungsoo walks Jongin to their car. He still has his glasses and apron on and still looking as adorable as fuck.

Jongin opens the car door, but stares at Kyungsoo for almost five minutes. He doesn’t miss the blush on Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks.

“You’re going to get late if you keep on staring at me that way.”

“You know what,” Jongin leans in dangerously closer to his husband’s face. “I think I don’t want to learn how to put on ties anymore.”

He receives a slap on his bicep. “Then I won’t help you anymore, Mister Kim! Get going now before your boss kicks your ass for being a lazy ass!”

Jongin laughs, but sweeps a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before getting inside the car.

“See you later, cupcake!”

“Yah! I’m going to teach you a lesson later lazy ass!” Kyungsoo scolds with his hands on his hips as Jongin starts the car and sticking out his tongue at his husband.

“Love you!”

“Yah, Kim Jongin! You should learn how to put on a tie!”

The car zooms away and the smile on Jongin’s lips is glued on his face. He still has thirty five minutes to go to the office, and he might really get late.


	3. pack it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jongin and kyungsoo are not exactly outdoors-y, yet they are excited about their first camping trip together but while packing, kyungsoo saw something in jongin's backpack.

At last, best friends Jongin and Kyungsoo are finally going out for their solo camping trip for the first time in four years they have been best friends. They have planned it a week ago on a whim while they were watching the classical movie  _Lord of the Flies_  which Kyungsoo suggested for them to see. Since the characters in the movie are boy scouts stuck in an island, Kyungsoo blurted out about his interest to experience camping even for once in his monotonous life which Jongin instantly agreed to do so, and so they planned to make it happen.

Every week, best friends Jongin and Kyungsoo would alternately visit each other’s houses to watch movies, series,  _anime_ , youtube videos, you name it. There are times they would cook, bake and stuff their stomachs with homemade food until they are full. They hardly go out to parks, malls, or in any public place except in the university they both go to. Both of them are coincidentally house people who doesn’t mingle a lot with other people. This is why they clicked after getting partnered in P.E for social dance due to the lack of females in engineering department. Now, they are on their fifth year on the road to graduation and still, they are inseparable.

That Saturday morning, Kyungsoo is with Jongin in their house to help pack Jongin’s things as requested.

“Didn’t you do your research on what to bring for a camping? Like flashlight, extra towels, underwear, deodorant–” Kyungsoo trails off while folding half of the disarrayed clothes in Jongin’s cabinet first.

Jongin is beside him on the floor, different colors of shirts, sweaters and chinos were spread around them. He helps Kyungsoo fold his shirts too, but he’s slower since he’s playing Plants vs. Zombies in his phone at the same time.

“And of course, don’t forget to bring a hand sanitizer and mosquito repellant lotion.” Kyungsoo adds and places the neatly folded shirts arranged by color in the cabinet, but there are still a lot to fold and Jongin is back on his phone to play.

“Are you even listening to me, Jongin?” Kyungsoo shakes Jongin’s knee to get his attention. “Do you really want to go on camping with me or you just want to stay home and finish your game?” Kyungsoo is not pissed. He only wants another reassurance that his best friend is still ecstatic just like before in this idea. He doesn’t want to camp with Jongin if he’s the only one excited on this.

Finally, Jongin steadies his gaze at him after he pauses the game. His forehead crumples as he responses back, “I am excited. I am, Kyungsoo, because if I’m not, I would have already told you so.”

“I just want to know if you have changed your mind,” Kyungsoo says with a roll of his eyes as he goes back to folding. This time, Jongin puts his phone out of sight and helps Kyungsoo fix his stuff properly this time.

“You doubt me too much, Soo. But I swear, I do want to go on camping with you. It’s you who we are talking about here, Soo. I can’t and I won’t just turn you down.” Seriously, Jongin confesses with a smile and a ruffle on Kyungsoo’s hair which has Kyungsoo cracking a gleeful smile.

“You better or friendship over!” He teases.

Jongin just laughs and pokes Kyungsoo's tummy. "I won't let you do that."

 

-

 

After almost an hour of organizing Jongin’s clothes, Kyungsoo is sprawled on Jongin’s sheets with phone in hand, browsing for some movies to watch.

Consequently, Jongin is already packing things on his own when he suddenly grumbles and whines, “My things won’t fit in this bag!”

To the rescue, Kyungsoo quickly checks on Jongin by sitting right next to him on the floor. Indeed, Jongin’s bag doesn’t have much enough space to occupy all his things.

In scrutiny, Kyungsoo finds the problem and comes up immediately with the best solution.

“This is the biggest bag I own and I have everything you told me to bring, but they won’t fit,” Jongin scratches his head then stretches out his hairy legs before he props himself up with his elbow.

“They’ll fit. You just have to roll your clothes, towel and blanket so they can fit inside,” Kyungsoo rolls them to save more space for other things. Jongin is watching in fascination with his mouth agape as Kyungsoo fits everything inside, except for some essentials.

“Just put the deodorant here at the front pocket–”

“Wait!”

Kyungsoo gives Jongin a mortified look. “What?”

“Let me put the deodorant–”

Kyungsoo pulls the bag closer to him and a smirk forms on his lips. “Jongin, what are you hiding?”

“Kyungsoo, don’t dare open it.” Jongin threatens thickly, Adams apple bobbing up and down, it only made Kyungsoo more curious to what Jongin is hiding at the front of his bag’s pocket.

“Why?” He pouts, daring to be cute and praying for it to take effect to make Jongin show this thing sitting inside the pocket.

Desperately, Jongin reaches for the bag, but Kyungsoo hides it behind.

“Kyungsoo, please.” Jongin begs, lower lip jutting out, attempting to be cute, but Kyungsoo won’t give in.

Before Jongin could use his height advantage over him, he bolts towards the bathroom with the heavy bag, Jongin chasing him behind, but Kyungsoo is too curious that he doesn’t want to miss this opportunity to check what’s inside the bag’s pocket.

“Kyungsoo, don’t do this to me–“ The door shuts in front of Jongin’s face, and Kyungsoo was able to stick his tongue out at him mockingly.

While Kyungsoo is safe inside the bathroom, Jongin raps on the door eagerly.  “Do Kyungsoo, I’m going to get the key!”

With that being said, Kyungsoo quickly shoves his hand inside the pocket only to retrieve a small red box.

Without further ado and as his heart pounds faster against his chest, he opens the box. A simple silver bracelet is inside with a tag dangling to it that has the engraved name of Jongin.

His lips curl down and an unwanted feeling of jealousy sits suddenly in his gut.

“I have the keys, Soo.” There clinking sound of keys behind the door before the knob turns and the door is opened.

Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo tries to drown the unwanted feeling of jealousy. He recognizes it and he won’t deny it to himself.

“Fuck, you opened it.” Jongin cusses and Kyungsoo is too good masking his real emotions as he hides the box behind him and drops the bag on the bathroom rug.

“So you like someone? And you’re not telling me?”

“Kyungsoo, give that back, please.”

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Kyungsoo lifts up a smirk. “Ah, let me guess, one of your classmates? Seulgi? Soojung? Namjoo? Or is it Taemin?” He laughs from the mention of Jongin’s dancer buddy. “Why did I even thought of Taemin?”

“Soo…” Jongin steps forward, Kyungsoo remains on his spot and stares up at his bestfriend.

“You’re planning to bring someone for our camping trip? So it’s not just you and me?”

Jongin slaps a hand on his forehead. “Soo, please. It’s not like that.”

Teasingly, so it won’t look that obvious that he’s upset, he tip toes and whispers to Jongin, “So who?” He tries his best to make it look like he’s playful.

When Jongin cranes his neck to the left, their faces are an inch closer.

Two seconds passed.

One second passed.

One, two, three, nine, ten beats, his heart makes.

Kyungsoo plants his feet back on the floor and laughs. He grabs Jongin’s hands and places the box on his bestfriend’s calloused hand before playfully shoving Jongin’s shoulder. “You should tell me who is the lucky person you like.”

Steadily, Jongin stares at him only.

“You really won’t tell me?” Kyungsoo pokes Jongin’s bicep and pouts. “That’s sad, because you won’t tell.”

More laughter comes out from Kyungsoo’s lips. Bitter laughter.

But not until, Jongin grabs his right wrist that rendered Kyungsoo surprised while Jongin carefully drapes the bracelet around his right wrist.

“What are you doing, Jongin?!”

Silence is what he receives.

“Jongin–“ The bracelet is perfectly locked around his fair wrist. The metal, cold to his skin.

“You ruined the plan,” Jongin shoves his hands in his pockets and breathes. “It’s for you, silly. I don’t like anyone…” he clears his throat and turns away. “…but you.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Yah, if you still won’t believe me, I’m going to kiss you now! Aish.” Jongin rolls his eyes. “The plan is to give that bracelet to you while we’re stargazing and talking shit about life then kiss you afterwards. Now, it’s mission failed.”

“Okay…” he still can’t digest it, but his heart feels like exploding.

Jongin just fucking confessed–his crush for over a year now, his bestfriend.

“Do you believe me now?” Gently, Jongin mumbles. There goes Jongin’s soft, loving gaze again.

With newfound energy and surge of confidence, Kyungsoo blurts out, “Fucking mission failed, just fucking kiss me, Kim Jongin!”

As Jongin kisses him, Kyungsoo trembles from his hold and kisses back.

It's the best day ever.


	4. wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kaisoo+ college students+ " Does he speak Greek?"

Kyungsoo is a man who hasn’t dated anybody since birth. He never had a girlfriend neither a boyfriend ever. In fact, his bestfriend Baekhyun is the opposite of him who had dated girls and boys here and there. He couldn’t even count them with his fingers from how many Baekhyun had dated that there was a time when he felt envious of him. And during uncalled times when he feels down, he can’t help but feel unattractive and unwanted. He feels insecure and lacking that he thinks maybe he’s not good looking enough or that his personality is not admirable at all because who on earth would like a boring guy like him who buries his face mostly on Greek Mythology books and novels? He even loves to watch Greek Myth movies that one time when he asked Baekhyun to watch Troy with him, Baekhyun slept after the half of the movie. So maybe, he really is not enough to be admired by someone the reason nobody has ever confessed to a boring guy like him.

One day, he went to the infamous Juniper tree that is located at the backyard of their school. Rumors tell that if you tie a ribbon on one of its branches where your wish is written, chances are your wish will come true. Many students attempted to do it and from what Kyungsoo has heard mostly, their wishes came true, though there were also students who said that their wishes were never granted. It’s a gamble.

He doesn’t mind actually if his wish comes true or if it’s not. There’s no harm in trying, he tells to himself. So with a pen and a yellow ribbon on hand, he faces the tree and exhales, “I’m not going to lose anything if I ask for a boyfriend, right?” He rakes his eyes around the colorful ribbons tied mostly around the lower hanging branches ranging from yellow, light blue, green, orange, pink, purple, you name it, swaying to the breeze that blows late that afternoon. It’s almost sunset.

“Okay,” he breathes deeply. Carefully, he strides closer to the lower branch, tiptoes and ties his yellow ribbon around the branch already tied by an array of colors of ribbons. Perhaps, the shorter people ties their ribbons at the same branch.

Once done, he closes his eyes and presses his palms together, “Wish granted or not, I hope I’ll meet the perfect one for me soon. Well, I’m not rushing. I just want to wish that someday, someone is going to love me too. Someone who will accept my boring self and my love for eating and of course, my love for Greek Mythology.”

A smile graces his pinkish lips and ever slowly, he flutters his eyes open and stares up at his yellow ribbon where his wish is written. “I’ll be waiting, Juniper tree!” He salutes and makes his way out of the school.

The yellow ribbon dances with the breeze.

-

Four years later, Kyungsoo is now in college with a degree of Bachelor of Arts Major in History. He wants to be a teacher in History someday the reason he took the degree.

Nothing has changed about him. He’s the same shy and awkward guy in high school, though the difference is, finally, he was able to experience dating with different kinds of people–mostly from the university. He has dated a jock, a nerd, a flirt, a quiet one–he tried whenever he got a chance. However, whenever he gets to be hopeful and almost on the verge of saying that,  _he might be the one,_ his dates, unfortunately, would always say in the end,  _I’m sorry but I think we’re not compatible for each other._ And that’s when he loses hope.

His seatmate, Jongdae, that morning interrupts him from doodling the Juniper tree from his high school at the back of his notebook.

“I heard we got a new professor for HST 205. Prof Zhang has to fly back to Beijing next week because of an emergency so the prof from the engineering department got assigned to us–” he trails off slowly, head cranes from the door as tall and lean plus tanned man in round specs enters the room. “–now.”

The tip of Kyungsoo’s pen hangs on the paper as he lifts up his head and gets a good view of the new professor in Greek History. The class immediately got quiet as they all stare at the new professor writing Greek letters on the whiteboard.

Kyungsoo’s eyes almost pops out from their sockets because Prof Zhang even told them he’s still learning how to write  in Greek and learn how to speak the language fluently.

“Does he speak Greek too?” Kyungsoo mumbles in his seat as he reads the man’s name on the whiteboard. It says Kim Jongin.

“Who knows, maybe he does too. Maybe he’s a Greek–”

“K-Kim Jongin…” Kyungsoo mumbles, tuning out Jongdae who calls his name repeatedly, but he’s too lost in his own bubble as the name slips out from his lips again and again.

Kyungsoo suddenly rises from his seat. All eyes turn to him and just exactly, Jongin turns to face the class, but his eyes stare back at Kyungsoo’s surprised ones.

“Jongin hyung?” Kyungsoo’s surprised question. His lips form a wide smile.

“K-Kyungsoo?” This time, it’s Jongin turn to look surprised.

“Kyungsoo, do you know Mr. Kim?” Jongdae asks beside him and Kyungsoo already feels like crying.

It’s his favorite hyung of all time. Jongin is here again. He’s back in flesh as his professor–his childhood friend.

And the Juniper tree granted his wish.

Ten year old Jongin, his childhood friend who left Korea when he was just six is the only one he has been waiting for so long. 

 _If the guy speaks or writes in Greek fluently, then he’s the one._ That was the written wish on his yellow ribbon tied on one of the branches of the Juniper tree long cut down a month after he made a wish.


	5. caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ks is a innocent small boy and when he saw news of KxK, he got really sad and started crying while sitting on ji bed. ji came home to see ks crying and tried to comfort ks but ks, wiping his tears of vigorously to try to act strong(altho is still like a small kid)and doesnt want to tell. After a while of coaxing, he finally tells ji and ji tells him the truth. Add the detail that when theyre talking, ks is lying in between ji legs with his head on ji's chest, with ji looking down to talk to ks;)

Salty tears reach the crack of Kyungsoo’s lips as he closes his laptop. His hands are shaking, and the tears won’t stop falling. He can’t believe what he just read.

Breaking: Kim Jongin and Jung Krystal confirmed to be dating

Instead of reading the whole article after reading the first heartbreaking few lines of the headline and the lead of the story, Kyungsoo cries quietly. He lets the tears fall and soak through his large sized green sweater that his boyfriend gave give in his birthday. It’s actually the most bitter greeting that he has ever received ever since he found himself surrounded by Jongin’s smell–in Jongin’s penthouse.

After a week, Kyungsoo finally got the time to visit his supermodel and actor boyfriend. College has made him busy especially when he’s one step closer to graduation. However, fate has something heart-shattering in store for him when he thought it will be a day of joy by being around Jongin’s arms once again. But he’s dead wrong. Did Jongin fool him that’s he’s the only one that he loves? Or Jongin is not the real Jongin that he knew when they first met in a gasoline station?

With these negative thoughts swirling in his head, Kyungsoo packs his laptop with tears in his eyes. He doesn’t have the heart to surprise Jongin and tell him about the list of movies he downloaded for them to watch. He wants to go home. He wants to be away from Jongin. He has to calm himself.

But before he can leave, the door to Jongin’s bedroom opens. Kyungsoo freezes on the edge of Jongin’s bed and wipes his tears away with closed fists.

Perfect timing for Jongin to arrive when it’s the perfect time to drown in tears and leave without a trace. But unpredictable fate is being mean to him.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin enunciates the name affectionately, but carefully.

Kyungsoo can’t find within himself to stand up and leave, so he turns away.

“Kyungsoo, look at me.” Jongin commands with gentleness in his voice, but Kyungsoo doesn’t meet his eyes and he can’t stop the tears from pouring now that Jongin is crouched down in front of him, coaxing him to look at him. “You read it. I know you did. You won’t cry like this if you didn’t. Fuck.” Jongin pulls his hair in frustration and agitation.

His heart beats rapidly against his chest. Kyungsoo wants to explode. “Are you playing with my feelings, Jongin?” 

“No, Kyungsoo. I’m not.” the supermodel assures. Kyungsoo swats his hands away when he attempted to grab hold of his clenched fist. “Don’t touch me.”

Sighing, Jongin settles beside Kyungsoo and the sound of sobbing prolong for awhile. Kyungsoo’s legs are glued. Even if he wants to leave,still, he wants to have the last words with Jongin, if ever that would be the last for them.

“I read the article,” he trails off with a choked sob. “N-No. I mean, I saw it. I-I didn’t read everything. Reading a little is already too painful for me to bear.” his body wracks from his sobs. He finally has the courage to look at Jongin with his red rimmed eyes. 

“Baby–”

“Jung Soojung huh? She’s pretty, gorgeous, a woman…” he mumbles softly next, “She’s everything that I’m not. She’s the perfect match for you. I’m just a nobody anyway, right?”

“Kyungsoo stop it.” Jongin demands, but when Kyungsoo looks at him, he expects Jongin to shout at him, to glare at him or anything worse. But to his surprise, the supermodel grabs a hold of his hand and pulls him to his chest. “Stop, Soo. Stop it.”

Struggling won’t do anything. Jongin has a firm tight around him and gets surrounded by warm arms that he longs and yearns for long–the reason he’s at Jongin’s penthouse.

Resting his head where Jongin’s steady heartbeat lies, Kyungsoo cries more. The thought of Jongin with someone else is too painful to digest. It’s the kind of nightmare that he never dream of having one day. But it’s here and whatever the truth is, he has to face it and accept it as it is.

“It’s not what you think it is, Kyungsoo.” There’s a slight tremor in Jongin’s voice and Kyungsoo wishes at the same time that if this would be the last time Jongin holds him this way, as if not wanting to let him go ever, he wishes at least this could last long. For now. 

“You have someone else…” the tears won’t stop rolling down his rounded cheeks.

“Goddamn, Kyungsoo. It’s not real. We’re not dating. Hear me out, baby. We. Are. Not. Dating. Soojung and I are just friends but there’s nothing between us. It was a set-up. It was a cover-up because I fucking want to protect you.”

His breath hitches. Jongin’s hand still moves up and down his back to soothe him. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not. I was supposed to tell you before the scandal breaks, but the management decided to release the news this instant because a lot of media outlets are threatening to release an article about Supermodel Kim Jongin being gay and dating a college student named Do Kyungsoo. They know about us, Kyungsoo. they fucking know and I don’t want you to be ridiculed and make your life miserable because of these people who care too much about other people’s lives. Fucking media, fuck everyone. Fuck everything! Just because I’m dating a guy? They can’t accept that? But if it’s a girl, it’s acceptable? Fuck them! I’m so fucking tired too, Kyungsoo. So fucking tired of this shit that everyone expects me to be, expects us to be.”

Miraculously, Kyungsoo’s sobs lessen and instead of responding to his agitated boyfriend, he wraps his arms around the male’s waist instead.

Jongin sniffles, a sign that he’s crying too. “I only love you, Kyungsoo. Just you. I told the management that I’m going to give up the limelight given to me, but they won’t let me. Not until my contract ends–”

“You’re giving up your dream for me?” Kyungsoo lifts up his tear-stained face and rakes his eyes at the lone tear cascading down Jongin’s tanned cheek.

“How am I going to be happy with my dream if I don’t have the freedom to be with you? I’d rather give up that dream than fool everyone that what the media thinks of me now is the real me. The real Kim Jongin is dating a man, not a woman. Not Soojung, but you.” Cautiously, he cradles Kyungsoo’s left cheek and presses a kiss on his forehead. In return, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and savors the sensation of Jongin’s lips touching his skin. “Just for a year, Kyungsoo. Please bear this with me. Just a year and we’ll be free. We won’t have to hide anymore. We will be who we want to be.”

They stay in that position, Kyungsoo in betwen Jongin legs, facing him with his cheeks cradled by the warmth of Jongin’s calloused hands. A little later, their foreheads press together.

“Don’t ever leave me, Jongin.” Kyungsoo murmurs audibly closer against Jongin’s lips inching closer to his. “I love you.”

“Just you, Kyungsoo. Only you. I love you.”

And they kiss to assure each other that this won’t be the last kiss that they will ever have.


	6. hold it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: high school jongin and kyungsoo walking home together, and they're both awkward bc they just started dating a few days ago, so one keeps trying to reach the other's hand and keeps blushing and shying away before he can. and the latter eventually notices and just grabs his hand, blushing too. ahh idkidk this is cuter in my head

Classes just ended for Jongin and he’s excited to be with his boyfriend.

It was three days ago when Kyungsoo gave him the ‘yes’ he has been waiting for. Five months of courtship was not that really long for Jongin even if his friends would always tell and try to dishearten him that Kyungsoo didn’t feel the same way, and that he’d reject his feelings in the end so he better give up before he hurts himself for real. But they were wrong. To his joy, he didn’t listen to his friends, because if he did, he wouldn’t have Kyungsoo by this day and he’s finally his.

Leaning on the wall a few meters away from Kyungsoo’s classroom, Jongin fiddles with the straps of his bag. He’s thinking about where to bring Kyungsoo the next day for their first official date as boyfriends. He’s happy that Kyungsoo didn’t turn him down on text when he asked that. The actual plan is to ask Kyungsoo in person, but Jongin is still shy and awkward around his boyfriend. When they were still friends, it’s easier to ask Kyungsoo about things, but now that they are together, it’s very different. It’s not that Jongin prefers to have just stayed as friends with Kyungsoo, but being with someone he loves now, he always wants the best and what would make Kyungsoo extremely happy, so he’s been careful and meticulous to the things he’d do and say to him. To avoid stuttering when he asks Kyungsoo to have a date with him the next day, he opted to ask him through text instead. Hopefully, as days pass by, they’d grow accustomed to each other’s presence that they are not just friends anymore, but something more. And he hopes, the awkwardness and timidness recede little by little.

While in deep thinking, his thoughts were interrupted when someone pokes his arm. He snaps his head up and meets Kyungsoo’s timid smile.

“H-Have you been waiting for long?” He asks, scratching his head slightly and not meeting his eyes. His cheeks are flushed and his eyeglasses slip off his nose bridge and Jongin finds it cute as his boyfriend pushes it back on top.

“N-No. I just arrived.” He lies. He’s been waiting for him over thirty minutes now.

Kyungsoo gives him a bashful smile and look, but Jongin avoids the eye contact and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Let’s…go?” Kyungsoo asks and as Jongin’s eyes rake back at him, he sees Kyungsoo fiddling with his fingers. Boy, Jongin wants to grab the elder boy’s hand and hold it, but he’s too shy to ask for it. For now.

Walking along the number of trees with leaves who have turned golden, red and orange since autumn has already arrived, Jongin could only focus at his hand brushing Kyungsoo’s as they walk side to side.

“How’s your day?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence between them despite the outside noise of other students walking in the backdrop.

Jongin’s heart skips a beat. Every time the back of his hand brushes Kyungsoo’s which is every second, he feels electrocuted, so he clears his throat to avoid stuttering. “It’s okay. You?”

“Stressful.” Kyungsoo sighs and Jongin doesn’t miss the pout on the elder’s lips. He pushes back his glasses again to the tip of his nose. “I think I’m going to fail Math.”

“Don’t say that, hyung. You won’t fail.” Jongin encourages his boyfriend and this makes him more adamant to grab his boyfriend’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, but as he tries to to do it, Kyungsoo lifts his right hand to rub his nape sheepishly.

“I hope so,” he cackles shortly, a little nervous. “I have to study hard for the upcoming finals or else I have to repeat Math IV.”

He gives his boyfriend a long gaze. “You won’t. I know you won’t, Soo. Trust yourself, okay?” A little hesitant, but he does so, Jongin gives Kyungsoo a pat on his head softly. “I believe in you.”

In return, Jongin receives a beautiful heart-shaped smile from the elder that doesn’t fail to make his blood rush to his cheeks and to make his heart pound wildly. To him, Kyungsoo is the most beautiful being that has ever graced this planet. He’s enchanting in so many ways.

“Thank you, Jongin.”

Their hands are back to brushing each other, yet, no one still tries to grab the other. Jongin finds it hard to breathe in every contact of their skin.

But not until they reach the stoplight and waiting for the lights to turn red so they can cross the street.

As silence ensues, Jongin can’t stop stealing glances at Kyungsoo beside him. His soft features from his long lashes that touch his skin with every flutter of his eyes, to the tip of his nose where his specs would glide down, down to his philtrum to the curve of his lips. He just spent a minute dragging his eyes over the beauty standing next to him, until his reverie gets intruded with a tug on his shirt.

They cross the streets.

This time, Jongin promised him that he’d walk him home, so they took the route to Kyungsoo’s household.

“Uhm…” Kyungsoo swallows down and Jongin can feel his boyfriend’s fingers reaching his. He takes a look at it to confirm his suspicion and Kyungsoo’s forefinger crawls on air, but halts midway. Thus, this confirms that Kyungsoo wants it too, can feel it too–the electricity that stings their skins when in contact.

“S-Soo…” Jongin checks Kyungsoo’s expression in fascination. The elder takes a glimpse of him and Jongin freezes on his spot. Their pace slows down as they pass by blocks of houses uphill. There’s an equal blush on Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks that he immediately hides with his left palm.

Kyungsoo shies away and slows down, but Jongin matches his pace, equally shy with scarlet cheeks.

Three days as boyfriends, they haven’t tried holding hands yet. Not to mention, they’re in public.

“I–” Kyungsoo starts. There’s a whimper that comes out from his mouth and it’s too cute for Jongin to handle that his heart skips, dances. His stomach flutters, his guts twist. Only Kyungsoo can make him feel this way–a mess of emotions.

Can’t prolong the intensity of their desire to hold hands, Jongin summons his courage and boldness, and so he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand firmly, then laces them together. At last.

The earth stops spinning for the both of them as they meet each other’s eyes.

Jongin slides his eyes at his hand holding Kyungsoo’s delicate and soft ones. He squeezes it tenderly and speaks his mind, “Don’t ever let go.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up and his neck and ears are red as well. He roams his eyes around and he can’t keep still. He bites his lower lip and Jongin can feel the dampness and coldness of his boyfriend’s palm.

“J-Jongin–” he starts, voice dripping in nervousness.

Between he and Kyungsoo, despite their one year age difference, Kyungsoo gets shy the most.

The elder covers his face again with his other palm and Jongin feels giddy from the sight of his boyfriend’s cuteness that only a few people knows about. Kyungsoo is known to be someone reserved and calm, but Jongin has seen all his different sides and that makes him feel more special than everyone else.

“Just hold my hand and don’t ever let go, Soo.”

Jongin presses him a kiss on the crown of his head before they walk uphill again.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo remains silent, but eventually, uncovers his face and clings closely to him and says, “Don’t l-let go of my hand too, Jongin.”

The sun sets.


	7. number one fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jongin is a ballet dancer about to go on stage in front of an audience for the first time in his life. He's extremely nervous, but at soon as he walks on stage his eyes meet with Kyungsoo's in the crowd and suddenly it doesn't seem so hard anymore.

Behind the thick maroon curtains was a number of people waiting for his performance.

There were hundreds of attendants declared and Jongin felt nauseous and anxious in every second that passed. He felt like throwing up as his guts would twist and flip inside his stomach. It was inevitable. It was a default reaction for him every time he was about to take over the stage that calls to him to be his.

His outfit was as comfortable as his pyjamas back at home, but the ribbon tied around his neck made him feel more suffocated despite its looseness.

Wringing his hands together and praying for the success of his performance, once the curtains were drawn, he fluttered his eyes open and took a deep breath.

It felt like there were thousands of viewers, then it felt like millions. His knees buckled as the music accompaniment started playing, but so, he took a leap and focused his footing on the wooden stage. His legs stretched to the side and started his routine. The lace loosely tied around his neck followed his every bend and turn. It floated in the air like a wave. His heart pounded fast. Even his hands were clammy with his every move.  

But as his eyes reached someone from the front seats, a proud smile on his face and giving him two thumbs up, slowly, as the music went to its fast pace, a newfound confidence would swirl inside him. And every time his eyes would land at the certain person at the front seats a few more times, wide starry eyes drawn to his every movement with an unrelenting smile, what he could feel like a thousand or a million of spectators inside the auditorium became one in the entity of the person who had supported him all throughout his journey to reach his dream to become a ballet performer on stage. 

Aside from blood, sweat and tears that were wasted, but they were all worth it for he wouldn’t be someone what he has become today. It was Kyungsoo. It was the boy who had always been with him during his ups and downs, during his multiple hardships and obstacles that shaped him for who he had become to be. It was Kyungsoo, no one but the boy who gave light to his darkest moments of self doubt and insecurity.

When eight years years ago, it was only Kyungsoo–his dear friend and confidant–who has supported him for his dream when nobody couldn’t, today, for his fifth stage play as the lead, it’s not only Kyungsoo who marvels over his fluid and precise motions, all smiles and nonstop silent support as he owns the stage, also, there are now two pairs of eyes that are the same replica as Kyungsoo’s who beams at him and follows his every movement with an unhinged jaw–their kids.

Now, it’s his own family who watches his stage performances and live shows in full support. The nerves and the fear that he would have every time the show is about to start dissipate just seeing Kyungsoo and their kids together sitting at the front seats with proud smiles on their faces.

And just like eight years ago, Kyungsoo would always mouth him, “You can do it” whenever their eyes would meet. As if his words are some sort of magic, Jongin dances away to the music with light in his heart.

“Daddy, you’re so great out there!” Their five year old daughter bounds up to him with open arms and tumbles on his chest.

His lips lift into a fond smile as he holds their daughter’s small waist as he levels his gaze at her. “Am I?”

The little girl nods fast, heart shaped smile plastered on her rounded face. “You were so cool, daddy! I told daddy Soo I want to be like you one day!”

His eyes stray at Kyungsoo behind their daughter Eunha and he lifts a brow for confirmation. Kyungsoo is carrying their son Taehyun who is already asleep on his shoulder.

“She did say that, ballet prince Jongin.” Kyungsoo reminds the title Jongin got from his fans since his rise in popularity, but Jongin is more happier to digest that their daughter has now a penchant for ballet just as he is.

“You’re really a prince, daddy Nini!” Eunha claps her hands gleefully and jumps a bit when Jongin has straightened up himself. He picks up the five year old and kisses his forehead before turning to his husband.

“And you’re what? the ballet prince’s princess then, huh? Kyungsoo?” He teases with a quirk of his lips. Kyungsoo steps closer to him and pinches his nose in retaliation.

“I’m your number one fan. That’s me.” Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped smile is too bright like a sun shining. “Eunha is the princess, jagi.”

Jongin pinches his husband’s cheek in return and laughs heartily. “You’re right. You’re my number one fan and my number one love.”

There are things that would change in the future, but there are also things that would remain the same, just like how Jongin has overcome his self-esteem issues, self-doubt and negativity and how it did remain that Kyungsoo has been still, has always, his number one fan that now, has become his happy ever after. Then add the kids and the kids that will come to their life in the next few years. It was fated to be this way.


	8. hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kyungsoo misses having long hair. Everyday he runs his hand over his head missing the way he could brush his fringe out of his face. Jongin catches him pouting in the mirror one day and vows to show his jagi just how much he loves his new hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fics have been so boring lately

It’s times like this when Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he has stayed for too long inside the bathroom. His deep thoughts get cut whenever someone raps on the door to remind him that he’s taking long than usual. But before he could step out of the bathroom and give his apology, he gives one last look at himself in the mirror and heaves a sigh as he scrutinizes of what has become of him after all these years.

Running his fingers through his shaved hair, again, during times like this when he’s alone and can examine himself through the mirror, he can’t help but miss his longer hair that he prefers a whole lot more.

Soon as he steps out of the bathroom, Baekhyun chances him a worried look and asks, “You okay, Soo?”

And he only replies, “Just tired. Sorry, I took so long inside.” 

He passes by his friend without looking at him in the eyes and briskly walks to his room.

Kyungsoo hasn’t shaved his hair for the past five years. He has maintained his fluffy longer black hair for a long time, though he also had those times when he dyed his hair red and brown. It depends to their stylists what kind of new look would suit them every comebacks, and as an idol, he has to comply with their plans even if sometimes he’s against on what they want to do to him.

But now that he’s not just a member of EXO–as one of the main vocals and a dancer, now, he’s an actor as well, and a rising one at that.

Like on his previous movie Hyung, the director asked him to workout to get abs. The initial plan was there would be a scene where Dooyoung-Kyungsoo’s character–has to flash his abs on screen as he plays a Judo athlete in the film. He did try working out, but it didn’t suffice at all. Yes, he has to be in the role, but there are things that he can’t do as well. He was so scared that the director might get disappointed, but working out didn’t go well for him, so the scene was scrapped. 

This year, for his movie Swing Kids, it’s part of the role that he has signed up to that he has to shave his hair, and so, he did to make it more realistic as he plays a role of a soldier.

That time when he got his hair shaved, it gave him an idea on how he’d look like when he serves for the military. Although along with that thought comes the sadness that it would take a long time for him to grow back his hair again.

So here he goes again, alone in his room, running his fingers through his head and hating the feeling that he can’t slip his fingers through his hair like before. He misses his long hair a lot. He misses how he would brush his fringe out of his face and misses how he would tie it up whenever he’s in the dorm. He misses it, but he would frequently tell himself as well that it will just be temporary, that it will grow back to its length that he likes the most.

He shoots up from his bed and groans. He grabs the hand mirror beside and like earlier in the bathroom takes his time to stare at himself. The only thing he could do is sigh. He’s over the thoughts of some fans hating his new hairstyle, but it’s different now, he feels a bit conscious about his looks and a bit uncomfortable.

The door opens and Jongin steps inside their shared room, carrying a plastic.  At the exact time, Kyungsoo has a slight pout on his face as he examines himself on the mirror.

“Hyung?” Jongin catches him.

Kyungsoo drops the mirror on his bed and looks at the plastic his boyfriend is holding. “What do we have?”

His boyfriend sits next to him and brings out a small tub of ice-cream. “Chocolate flavor for you and vanilla for me.” He hands Kyungsoo’s his tub and spoon and blinks at him. “You okay?”

Carefully, Kyungsoo opens the blue circular tub and nods. “Don’t I look okay to you?”

Jongin climbs on his bed and looks at the hand mirror on the sheets. “You look okay, but I have a feeling you’re bothered about something.”

Kyungsoo puts the lids of the ice cream in the plastic bag and drops it on the floor. “It’s nothing.”

Jongin feeds himself with vanilla ice cream and licks his lips. “Nothing can be something.”

“It’s not important.” Kyungsoo insists.

“Anything about you is important to me, so spill.” Jongin scoops an ice cream and feeds it to Kyungsoo who gives him a questionable look at first but takes the spoon in his mouth.

“It’s really nothing. I’m just going to bother you.”

“I’m your boyfriend so free to bother me.” Jongin pats his head and that made him a little warm inside. Since he got his new hairstyle, Jongin didn’t change how he stares at him. It’s still the same. It always surprises him too whenever Jongin drops him a kiss on the head every time one of them would leave for a schedule. Jongin has even told him before that he looks cuter with his new hair, which of course, he didn’t take seriously, because when it comes to compliments, Kyungsoo doesn’t really know how to react to them.

“My hair…” Kyungsoo exhales and shoves spoonfuls of ice cream in his mouth before he continues. “I miss my old hair. Just long where I can still tie it up and you’d tease me I look like a pineapple.” He gives a dry laugh from the reminder.

“You still look lovely to me, Kyungsoo. You know, I always admire you as an actor because you’re always on the role. You take your roles seriously. You even had a hard time not to eat a lot because you have to be thin for your upcoming movie.” Jongin smiles back. “And as for your hair, don’t worry about that. It will go back to its previous length and by then you can be pineapple Soo Soo again.” He laughs and bumps his shoulder with Kyungsoo’s.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo feels his cheeks and neck warm from Jongin’s chosen words. He really doesn’t know what would he become if Jongin isn’t right by his side. Perhaps, he’s going to hate himself every day and would take every compliment that he receives only as a lie.

Jongin is really something.

“Do you miss my long hair too, Jongin?”

Jongin gives a long hum and cackles. “I do. But I don’t mind it much if you have a shaved head or if one day you’d be bald completely. Like you know, those monks in movies.” 

Kyungsoo elbows Jongin at the side playfully, smiling so widely. “You’re too much.”

“What? What did I do to you?” Jongin has a teasing smile on his face and keeps on bumping his side with Kyungsoo’s.

“You compliment me too much.”

“Because they are true, Soo. In whatever hairstyle you have or you will have in the future, trust me, you’re still the most beautiful creature in my eyes. That won’t change. I’m your number one hype station, Soo. I love the you now, and the you’s in your past and in the future. So chill and let’s eat ice cream.” Jongin kisses his cheek and Kyungsoo pinches Jongin’s nose in return out of happiness for having him in his life.

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo says sternly but in a teasing tone.

To his surprise, Jongin sweeps him a kiss on the lips and smiles. “I won’t stop telling you your beautiful, Soo. You can’t stop me. No one can’t stop me. Now, wanna watch some movies with me, beautiful?”

Kyungsoo, a second after, buries his face on Jongin’s shoulder to hide the scarlet color on his face.

His boyfriend is too much, but is the only one who can comfort him and make him feel good about himself no matter what.


	9. kitty soo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kittysoo where jongin takes care of kyungsoo by feeding him, washing him, brushing is fur, and babying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fics suck

Never did Jongin see himself housing a cat hybrid, but not until he met Kyungsoo, an adorable munchkin breed whose skin is as white as snow and whose eyes are big and pretty.

Though grumpy at first, Jongin found his way to tame him after several attempts of visits at Chanyeol’s apartment. He was basically Chanyeol’s cat, but after meeting him, Jongin couldn’t take away the thought of a short and petite cat, graced with beautiful smooth skin, pouty lips and resident frown marring his gorgeous face in his head. He was drawn to the cat and let’s just say, Jongin’s visits are equal to flirting.

Regardless of his actions, Chanyeol didn’t mind Jongin’s obvious courtship that soon turned to handing Kyungsoo in his care. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo didn’t complain at all and Jongin chalks the sudden timidness of the cat and the pink that colors his cheeks as interest. He wasn’t wrong from his assumption when he brought Kyungsoo at his place and surprisingly on tippy toes sweeps him off with a press of kiss on the lips.

Jongin was in disbelief at first but when he saw his reflection in Kyungsoo’s pupils, and his eyes flick downwards the cat’s plump lips that he wasn’t able to hold back, he dropped back a kiss on them.

Contrary to what Kyungsoo had been treating him before, The cat has been more touchy and clingy to him. He asks for attention whenever Jongin is around whether they’re at home or not, and to indulge the cat with his wanton need of affection and touch, Jongin gladly gives it by scratching him behind his ears where he likes it that makes him purr in satisfaction, bathing him like bathing a small kid because Kyungsoo has always been over fascinated with his toy duck that floats on water in the tub, combing his hair to sleep using his fingers, dressing him up and the most requested cuddling and kissing on the lips because according to the cat, Jongin’s lips taste very sweet and his hugs are the best source of heat when he feels cold and alone.

Like any other day, as Kyungsoo’s bare body is sank in warm water with his toy duck floating before him, Jongin gives him a shark hairstyle through his shampooed hair and Kyungsoo grins at him, chubbier cheeks lifting up and round eyes shifting to crescent shape as he sees himself on the mirror. His ears twitch happily.

On some days, Jongin joins him in the tub, his back against his owner’s broad chest while his tail curls around the other’s waist, a sign of possessiveness. It’s always Kyungsoo who surprises Jongin with kisses on the lips, sometimes hot, but sometimes not, just a press on the lips and he’s okay. But when he feels hot and bothered like when something tingles inside him, he settles on Jongin’s lap, grabs his cheeks and arches his back onto him as they kiss wantonly. Jongin indulges himself back as he has the equal need of Kyungsoo’s inviting lips.

While as Jongin dresses Kyungsoo up, the cat prefers using Jongin’s big shirts instead of his own. He struts in their apartment on bare legs, big shirt stopping to his mid-thigh and his shirt would slip off down his shoulders exposing skin. Jongin asked Chanyeol one time if Kyungsoo is normally that way, but he gets no as an answer and just accepts the way his cat dresses comfortably at home, practically giving him more shirts until their clothes get mixed in the cabinet and they no longer care about it. Moreover, Kyungsoo prefers to stay pants-less that whenever he bends down, Jongin has to quickly avert his eyes from sinning.

When it comes to food, Kyungsoo becomes different. He eats a lot and tends to be a messy eater when he loves the food very much like tuna and pizza. Though most likely, greasy foods are on his top favorite whatever are they, one reason Jongin thinks why Kyungsoo has a pillowy belly that the cat loves it to get rubbed and kissed. Jongin has taken a liking to Kyungsoo’s soft tummy that there are times that he rubs it too much when he embraces Kyungsoo behind while kissing his bare shoulder, sleeves sliding off for him automatically for more skin.

Cuddles in bed or on the couch includes Jongin combing Kyungsoo’s hair using his fingers. Whenever Jongin does this, it lulls Kyungsoo to sleep, but when they are just on bed, cuddling and exchanging kisses here and there, Kyungsoo keens, pupils dilated as he looks up at Jongin, then drags him down for more kisses that makes them both breathless. Just like at the moment.

Jongin presses butterfly kisses on Kyungsoo’s heated cheeks, earning him adorable giggles and playful squirming from his arms.

“Hey, don’t wriggle away, kitty. I need more kisses.” Apparently, Kyungsoo’s clingy nature has rubbed off on him.

The cat’s squishy cheeks are stretched up, beaming. “We need to eat dinner now, Jongin.” He keeps on giggling.

“I’m full just by kissing my kitty!” Jongin rains him down with numerous kisses all over his face and Kyungsoo struggles from the attack of lips on his skin while getting tickled on his armpits.

“Jongin!” He protests and squeals more, but Jongin doesn’t stop, can’t find the heart to stop himself from pressing kisses on Kyungsoo’s skin that he can reach.

Breathless, and to Kyungsoo’s relief Jongin stops, the cat stares up at Jongin fondly, a palm cupping his face. “I love you.”

Sudden. Unexpected. Jongin’s eyes blown wide. They may have kissed a lot, but this is the first time Kyungsoo has ever vocalized his feelings for him.

It’s love.

“Oh.”

With that inexplicable reaction, Kyungsoo’s face morphs to disappointment. He casts away his eyes and the mood changes. “D-Did I read you wrong? Don’t you like me the way I like you? You kissed me a lot and I kissed you a lot too. I like you so so much, but I love you now, Jongin. I want to have babies with you and be with you everyday. Or was I wrong? Did you fool me that you like me?” His voice cracks in his last few words.

Jongin shakes his head and immediately steers the mood to its correct path. “No. I like you. You know that. I like you so much, Kyungsoo.” He defends. The cat averts his gaze back to him in full surprise. Jongin hovers on top of him, caressing his cheek. “I love you too, Soo. I do love you.” He finishes with a brilliant smile and Kyungsoo’s ears burn red. “I already love you for a long time now.”

“You do?” Disbelieved, so he asks again.

“I do, Soo.” Jongin confirms. “And I’m happy you finally confessed. I thought I read you wrong too. You kissed me when I brought you here, but you never told your real feelings for me. But now that you did, I am extremely happy.”

The cat is on the verge of spilling happy tears. “I’m sorry if I worried you for long. I like you already before you brought me here. But now I’m sure that I want to be with you.” He fiddles his fingers. “But, do you really love me even if I’m a kitty?”

Jongin’s shoulders quaver when he laughs. “Even if you are, yes, I love you. I want to be with you too, Soo. Kitty or not, it’s you who I want. I love you, Kyungsoo. I love love you.”

Kyungsoo’s lips quiver, bottom lip jutting out, and he’s teary-eyed. “I love you too, Jongin. I love you so much. Let’s make lots of baby kittens soon.” He throws his arms around the human’s neck and clings to him like his life depends on it.

Still on high from the confession where finally the three words were blurted out, Jongin resumes on his kissing spree on Kyungsoo’s face and lips until he lifts up his head and gives the cat a long stare.

“Want to make a baby kitty now?” Jongin asks where in response, Kyungsoo hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist and latches his lips back on him.

That night, two bodies bonded as one.

Love is free for all.


End file.
